Everything You Want
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Shinichi and Ran are together for the first time on their wedding night. ShinichixRan, and a hopefully tasteful lemon. Enjoy!


Conan = not mine  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Shi-chan: Iz a lemon! Wowie! (My first! ^_^)   
  
  
Everything You Want  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: They're about 19 or 20 years old in this, and Shinichi has recovered from his Conan-ness.  
  
  
  
  
She was a goddess.   
  
I watched in open fascination as she unbuttoned her dress with some difficulty, the fabric falling away to reveal creamy tanned skin underneath. Her back was smooth and sculpted with muscle, no doubt the result of many years of physical fitness. The white lace of the dress fluttered back into place and she turned suddenly, blushing. "Why are you--"   
  
She stopped in midsentence. "--watching..."   
  
I smiled shakily, gathering my wits. "I was just thinking about how pretty you looked."   
  
She flushed again, stepping towards me. "Shinichi..."   
  
I stood and gathered her into my arms, the satin and lace of the wedding dress brushing against against my hands and cheek. We stayed there for a long moment, neither speaking, until she pulled away shyly. "I guess we should be getting to bed, ne?"   
  
"Yeah." There was no way she could know how nervous I was about what we would do tonight. I loved Ran with all my heart and soul, and had been ecstatic when she accepted my proposal...this was the biggest day of our lives and I wanted to do everything right.   
  
The Californian hotel room we were staying in was top of the line, thanks to my father's influence. It was an ideal place for a honeymoon, as Ran had wanted to have the ceremony near the ocean. Although there was plenty of ocean around Japan, winter was not an ideal time to walk on the beaches, so my father had convinced us to come to California for the ceremony. I had wanted a Western-style wedding, so both Ran and I were pleased, and it kept us away from the press.   
  
The room itself was on the top floor, and boasted a king-size bed, beautiful view, large bathroom, and was peppered with Sonoko's 'romantic' candles and incense. I had rolled my eyes when we entered the room, but it had been a nice gesture.   
  
Ran had returned to undressing, and I stepped forward and help her undo the back, slipping the bodice away from her porcelain-like skin. I resolved to get over my shyness; this was our wedding night, and I was expected to be a man.   
  
The fabric came away, leaving her standing in a pool of white satin, wearing only a bra and panties. She was turning red again; we've never done anything like this, but neither of us said a word. I slid my hands around her body, my arms around her waist. Her fingers clasped around mine and she leaned back against me as if saying, _I trust you._   
  
Gathering my courage, I swept my bride up into my arms. She stiffened for a moment but relaxed again, looping one arm around my neck and leaning her head against my chest. I carried her to the bed and lowered her down on top of the sheets, taking a moment to kiss her forehead before lowering the lights.   
  
Slowly I removed my jacket and shirt, as Ran watched from the bed. I blushed as I slowly unzipped my pants, letting them fall to the ground in a crumpled pile. Her dark eyes glittered in the moonlight and she smiled at my reddened cheeks. I left my boxers on, kneeling on the bed to look at her, my palm cradling her cheek. She pulled me to her for a sweet kiss and I pressed my body against hers, skin on skin.   
  
In the dim light of the candles I removed her bra and slowly began to touch her, my hands gently caressing her ample breasts. She relaxed under my fingers, watching my expression, and I leaned in and kiss her again, using my tongue to part her lips and allow me into her mouth. This, at least, was something we'd done many times before. I continued to knead her soft mounds, rubbing the hardened nubs with my thumbs. She cooed softly into my mouth.   
  
I pulled back and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, smiling at her. "I love you, so much."   
  
"I love you too," Ran answered with a smile, her small hands gently stroking my neck.   
  
I kissed a line down her chest and stomach, smoothing the skin with my palms until I came to her white lace panties. "Is this okay?"   
  
She nodded in reply and I slowly removed the panties, leaving her nude before me. She was breathtakingly beautiful; and I once again thanked whatever gods that had brought this woman into my life. I had seen her unclothed before, of course; many times in the bath when I was Conan. Tonight, however, was different--tonight, we would both lose our innocence, and lie together as husband and wife for the first time.   
  
Ran smiled radiantly even as a faint blush traced her cheeks. "Shinichi?"   
  
"You're beautiful," I breathed, when at last I could speak again.   
  
She giggled nervously at the compliment; such words were not spoken lightly when coming from me. I let the lacy undergarment fall to the floor, tracing my fingers along her slender thighs. She shivered lightly.   
  
I once again paused to gaze at the beautiful goddess before me, taking in the sight of her long legs and flat stomach, admiring her feminine figure. My hands moved to tease the flesh of her inner thighs, making her shut her eyes tightly.   
  
My fingers traveled upwards and I laid my palm against her womanhood, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Ran. "Can I...?"   
  
"Yes," she whispered. "Go ahead."   
  
I rubbed it slowly with the tips of my fingers, unsure of what to do next, hoping that this was right. A quiet moan of pleasure escaped my wife's lips and spurred me on. I gently kneaded the skin, slowly pushing a finger into her opening. Ran whimpered quietly. "Stop me if I'm hurting you."  
  
She nodded once and closed her eyes, and I continued, even though I knew her pride would prevent her from stopping me even if _did_ hurt. My forefinger delved inside her warm wetness, stroking and circling, and she squirmed and sighed with the unfamiliar feeling.   
  
After a few moments I pulled back, moving up to kiss her passionately. My own body was already hard with desire for her, but I held back, trying to savour and remember every last moment. Ran broke the kiss this time, her hands slowly rubbing my chest and stomach. I smiled down at her, my heart overflowing with affection. "Ran...my Ran-chan..."   
  
She smiled gently and moved out from under me, sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Shinichi, let me try... I want to touch you too...you've done so much for me already."   
  
I let her guide me down onto the pillow and watched her curiously as she stroked my bare chest, a look of intense concentration on her face. She traced kisses all over my upper body, nuzzling her cheek against my skin, her warm breath tickling my bare flesh.   
  
She paused at my boxerline, stopping for a long moment before slowly removing the shorts. Her small hands copied my earlier movements, caressing my thighs and abdomen, before her fingers finally settled at the source of my desire. "Is this all right?"   
  
"That's fine," I assured her, my body aching for more of her sweet touches. She wrapped a pale hand around my manhood and gently squeezed, making pleasure surge through my mind like an ocean's wave. I let out a soft moan, instantly becoming even more aroused. Ran smiled uncertainly, experimentally running her fingers along my length. My body become rigid with arousal and I shuddered. "Mmmm..."   
  
"Is that nice?" she asked, gently moving her hand up and down, inflaming me with desire. I groaned in reply.   
  
I had never felt anything like it before. The woman I loved knelt above me, her touch euphoric, making me feel better than I'd ever felt before. It was wonderful and electrifying and indescribable all at the same time.   
  
A moment later she stopped and I pulled her to me, kissing her, running my hands through her long hair. "Gods, Ran, I love you so much."   
  
She giggled uncertainly. "Was that good?"   
  
"It was wonderful," I assured her. I switched positions again, leaning over her slim body, my arousal brushing against her skin and sending pulses through my system. I looked her in the eyes, questioning whether to proceed. She nodded slowly.   
  
I brushed my hands over her bare skin again, spreading her thighs apart with my fingers. She was trembling slightly but did not speak. "It's okay," I whispered. "I'll go slow."   
  
"I trust you." She gripped one of my hands in hers, the other one clenched in a fist.   
  
Carefully I guided my hardened length to her opening, spreading it a bit with my fingers. "This might hurt a little, Ran."   
  
She gritted her teeth. "I'm ready."   
  
Steeling myself, I pushed forward, almost immediately encountering a wall of resistance. Ran whimpered and gripped the bed. I took a breath and slammed forward, breaking through her viginity and pulling a short scream of pain from her lips. I paused to wait for her body to adjust to the intrusion. "Are you all right?"   
  
After a moment she opened her eyes. "I'm okay."   
  
I began to move again, pushing deep inside her, her muscles tight around me. The feeling was _incredible._ Her body began to respond, her hips moving with mine. I reached up to caress her full breasts as I ground my hips forward, slow at first and then faster until small moans began to escape her lips. She clutched the sheets as our bodies moved together in rythym, pushing, pulling, slick with sweat. I was breathing hard, trying to hold back the release my body was begging for.   
  
Ran was gasping in pleasure, her fingers playing over my chest and holding me tightly. "R-Ran..." I finally breathed, unable to take any more.   
  
"It's okay," she hissed quietly.   
  
With a cry I released my seed deep into her body before collapsing atop her in exhaustion. "That was...wonderful..."   
  
She ran her fingers through my hair, her skin silky against mine. "I love you."   
  
I sighed in contentment and moved onto my side to hold my wife in my arms. "I love you too. With all my heart and soul."   
  
She smiled at me and snuggled into my arms, pulling the blankets up over us. "Well, husband, shall we get to sleep?"   
  
"I suppose so." I held her tightly, almost unable to beleive that this was real.   
  
Her body curled around mine and she gazed at me sleepily, her eyes shining with affection. "I want to wake up in your arms, Shinichi."   
  
"Every morning, Ran." I agreed, pulling her close for a kiss. "We've got our whole lives ahead of us."   
  
  
  
~owari!   
  
  
  
-----------------------  
Shi-chan: My first real lemon! Hooray!  
Seki: And it's straight!  
*everyone cheers*  



End file.
